Entre les deux mon coeur balance
by Missvampire4287
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Emmy, l'exécutrice officiel de la zone 5 sous les commandement du Shérif Northman. Son coeur balance entre deux hommes mais est-ce qu'elle arrivera a choisir alors que ces deux vampires sont fou amoureux d'elle depuis bien des années.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction sur True Blood. **_

**_J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et laisser des reviews ^^_**

**_Passé un agréable moment._**

**_A bientôt._**

**_Missvampire4287_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de Bontemps en plein milieu de la nuit, j'y habitais depuis plus de 10 ans. Je m'appelle Emmy Johnson, j'ai 19 ans et je suis diplômé du lycée de Bontemps depuis l'année passée en dehors de cela, je suis une exécutrice de vampire pas dans le style de Buffy contre les vampires mais je m'y approche. Je suis devenu exécutrice de vampire depuis que j'ai appris qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang et dangereux a tuer mes parents. Je ne suis pas une humaines au contraire je suis un vampire, mais je ne crame pas quand je vais au soleil et je ne crains pas l'ail pourtant je bois du sang humain mais je peux aussi me nourrir comme les humains. Physiquement, j'ai 19 ans mais en réalité j'en ai plus de 600. Je suis la fille d'un conte et d'une comtesse en Europe mais sur mon passage en revenant de chez une amie, le cocher est tombé sur un jeune homme qui était inconscient en plein milieu de la route. Enfin bon je n'ai pas trop envie de raconter mon histoire pour le moment, je continuais à marcher et je m'arrêtais à une station-service de nuit pour me prendre un café. Une fois mon café en main j'allais à la caisse et paya mon café, je sortie de la station-service et je reprenais mon chemin. Bien que je ne regardais pas où j'allais j'écoutais les alentours avec mon ouïe super fine.

Il était environs quatre heure du matin, sous ma fine veste j'avais un Smith & Wesson MP45 dans son holster à ma ceinture, un Glock 17 en 9mm dans son holster qui je mettais à mes épaules, ainsi que deux couteaux accrocher à mes avant-bras. Je m'engageai dans la rue ou j'habitais quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi, je n'accélérais pas le pas mais je fis tous de même attention si on me suivait toujours. Je jetais le gobelet ou se trouvait mon café avant et délicatement je mi ma main à mon Smith & Wesson et je l'enlevais doucement de son holster tous en continuant à marcher. Une fois arrivée devant chez moi je pris les clés de ma maison et les pas s'arrêtaient juste derrière moi. Je me retournais et pointais en joue la personne devant moi et je lui dis

**Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?**

**Bien le bonsoir Emmy !** me dit une voix que je connaissais que trop bien

**Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Eric ?**

**Tu ne m'invite pas à entrer ?**

**Je n'invite jamais un vampire comme toi a entré chez moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** lui redemandais-je en pointant toujours mon arme sur lui

**Baisse ton arme je ne te veux pas de mal … Je dois te parler et c'est assez important !**

**Dit moi pourquoi c'est toi qui vient au lieu de Pam ? Et après seulement j'abaisserais mon arme**.

**Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?** me demanda celui-ci avec un sourire

**Je n'ai confiance en personne excepté en moi-même**, rétorquais-je. **Mais si c'est important je t'en prie entre,** l'invitais-je à contre cœur

Une fois à l'intérieure de ma modeste demeure, j'allumais toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et pris une bouteille de sang vous vous demander surement comment je me procure mon sang malheureusement c'est Eric qui me le fournis. Pas que je n'ai pas le choix mais c'est le seule qui a de l'influence pour pouvoir prendre du sang humain à l'hôpital sans qu'on porte plainte contre x pour vol de sang. Je pris une bouteille de True Blood et la mise dans mon four à micro-onde et quelque seconde plus tard il sonna pour dire que c'était près. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et Eric étais assis sur la table basse. Eric étais blond aux yeux bleu, il fessait 1m80 peut être plus et il était franchement canon. Il a été transformé en vampire par Godric si je me rappelle bien à l'époque où il était encore humain Eric étais Viking enfin c'est ce qu'il raconte. Je lui apportais sa bouteille et me mise sur un tabouret en face de lui mon arme toujours en main. J'ouvris la bouteille et bu une gorgée et lui dit :

**Eric je te signale que la table basse vient d'Italie elle a facilement plus de 100 ans cette table**, lui dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

**Je sais mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps**, m'assura celui-ci.

**C'est quoi ce truc important Eric ?** lui demandais-je impatiente.

**J'ai découvert qu'il y aura une nouvelle famille de vampire qui arrivera bientôt ici et à ce que j'ai entendu aussi il y aura une petite fille avec eux**, me dit Eric.

**Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

**Emmy nous ne pouvons pas autoriser une nouvelle famille de vampire à habiter ici.**

**Eric personne ne sais que des vampires habite ici enfin ceux qui le savent pas sont ceux qui veulent pas y croire**, lui fis-je remarquer.

**Oui mais toi tu es l'exécutrice de vampir**e, le répondis celui-ci avec un sourire plus que sensuel

**Tu ne me demande tous de même pas de les tuer ?** lui demandais-je choqué

**Tu as tous compris !** me dit celui-ci avec un sourire à faire craquer toutes les filles

**Mais tu es malade il y a un enfant dans le lot. Je ne tue pas quand un enfant est concerné mais t'es vraiment pas bien ma parole**.

**Emmy c'est un risque pour nous s'ils viennent habiter ici.**

**Ne compte pas sur moi Northman, je ne les tuerais pas pour toi. Tu n'as cas faire le sale boulot toi-même.**

**Emmy si tu refuses tu sais ce que je ferais !** me dit celui-ci en se rapprochant plus de moi.

**Tu ferras quoi ? Ne plus m'amener de sang ? Eric tu m'as fait la menace plusieurs fois et à chaque fois tu m'en as ramené.**

**Oui mais cette fois-ci je le ferais Emmy ! Où soit, on peut trouver un arrangement.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte encore une fois ?** lui demandais-je septique.

**Allons, Emmy, tu sais que tu peux être sexy quand tu t'énerve !** me dit celui-ci avec un regard de braise et en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

**Eric, tu pourras essayer par tous les moyen de m'hypnotiser cela ne fonctionnera pas. Mais merci quand même du compliment**, lui dis-je en passant un doigt sur ces lèvres. **Mais tu ne m'intéresse pas.**

**Comme tu veux Emmy mais ne vient pas à mon bar pour avoir du sang je t'en donnerais pas**, me dit Eric en se levant.

**Je demanderais à Pam pour m'en donner je sais qu'avec elle j'ai de très bon moyen de persuasion.**

**Passe une bonne nuit.**

**Pour le peu qu'il reste**, lui rétorquais-je alors qu'il venait de partir de chez moi. **Putain maintenant je devrais patrouiller deux fois plus sale c**on, dis-je pour moi-même.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et déposa ma bouteille de sang sur le lavabo. Je déposais mon Smith & Wesson, mon Glock ainsi que mes couteaux a côté de ma bouteille de sang et mi l'eau de ma douche en route, j'enlevais mon holster d'épaule, celui de ma ceinture ainsi que mes étuis a couteaux et alla les mettre dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je pris dans mon armoire un short en coton ainsi qu'un petit top et me redirigea dans ma salle de bain. L'eau de la douche était assez chaud et je décidais de me déshabiller, une fois nu j'entrais dans ma douche en appuyant une main sur le carrelage de ma douche pour laisser couler l'eau sur mon corps. Cela me fessait réellement du bien, j'avais comme l'impression que mes muscles se détendaient et cela me fit du bien. Putain mais Eric est totalement devenu fou, tué une famille de vampire avec un enfant mais pour qui il me prend celui-là.

Je ne suis tout de même pas une créature qui n'a pas de cœur. Une fois bien détendue je l'avais ma longue chevelure blonde et une fois mes cheveux laver je m'attaquais à mon corps. Une fois bien laver j'éteignis l'eau et sortie de ma douche et pris une serviette qui se trouvait dans une armoire à coter du lavabo. Je me séchais et m'enroula dedans puis pris un petit essuie pour mes cheveux je les essorais et j'entendis un bruit qui venais d'en bas. Je pris un de mes couteaux et mon Glock et sortie de la salle de bain doucement, je descendis les escaliers à mon aise et me plaqua contre un mur, je passais la tête sur le coter du mur et découvris qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez moi. Je sortie de ma cachette et je pointais mon Glock sur la personne qui étais chez moi je m'approchais doucement et mis mon arme dans la nuque de cette personne.

**Déclinez votre identité ?** demandais-je sèchement, je me penchais un peu sur le coter pur voir ce que la personne fessait et fus choquer de voir qu'elle était dans mon frigo. **Vous gênée surtout pas pour aller dans mon frigo**, lui dis-je d'un ton choqué

**Bonsoir Emmy !**

**Putain mais dite moi qui vous êtes au lieu de me dire d'abord bonsoir**, répliquai-je en appuyant de plus en plus mon arme.

**Tu es toujours aussi … comment dire … prévenante depuis les années ! J'aurais cru que tu te serais radouci mais ce n'est pas le cas**, me dit l'homme qui était devant moi

L'homme se retournais pour me faire face et je fus surprise de voir qui c'étais.

**Bordel Jackson appelle avant de rentrer chez moi sans prévenir. Et puis comment t'es entré chez moi ?** lui demandais-je en baissant mon arme

**Je te rappelle que il y a 10 ans tu m'as invité a entré chez toi et tu n'as pas révoqué ton invitation**, m'expliqua celui-ci

**Ah oui c'est vrai … Tu permets que j'aille m'habiller ?**

**Tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu moins vêtue que tu ne l'est déjà !** me dit celui-ci avec un sourire.

**Jackson s'il te plait je n'ai pas envie de rire**, lui dis-je en retournant dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller.

Une fois dans ma salle de bain je m'habillais vite je retournais dans ma chambre pour prendre mes holsters et je remis mes armes ou elles étaient sauf mon Smith & Wesson que je mis cette fois-ci dans un holster à la cuisse. Je retournais vite à ma salle de bain pour prendre ma bouteille de sang et descendis les escaliers et entendis la sonnerie de mon four à micro-onde aller et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer du salon. Jackson devait faire presque 1m90 il avait les cheveux noir avec des yeux noisette, ah oui et c'est mon ex !

**Bin vas-y fait comme chez toi !**

**Toujours autant armé à ce que je vois !**

**Qu'est-ce que tu crois et puis ici on n'est pas à l'abri du danger donc je me protège comme je peux**, lui répondis-je avant de porter ma bouteille à la bouche.

**Tu ne bois pas de True Blood ?**

**Tu rigoles où quoi, c'est infecte ce truc**, répliquai-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?**

**J'ai entendu que tu devais tuer une famille de vampire qui devrait arriver bientôt en ville !**

**Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois**, dis-je en soupirant

**Emmy, tu sais comment Eric est quand tu lui refuse quelque chose.**

**Mais Jackson je n'en ai rien à foutre, il me demande de tuer une famille de vampire avec un enfant. Tu te rends compte il me demande de tuer un enfant.**

**C'est moi où tu commences à avoir un cœur ?**

**Jackson tu sais comment je fonctionne. Je ne toucherais jamais un enfant surtout si ce n'est pas une menace pour la ville.**

**Emmy te devrais faire ce qu'Eric te demande, tu sais aussi que si tu refuses de le faire tu n'auras plus de sang venant de sa part**, me dit celui-ci avant de boire une gorgée de True Blood

**Pourquoi tu reviens aujourd'hui chez moi ?** lui demandais-je en mettant ma main sur mon Smith & Wesson

**Hé ho tous doux je ne te veux pas de mal. Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais ?**

**Au bout de 10 ans ? Jackson arrête de te foutre de ma gueule je te connais mieux que tu pourrais le croire.**

**Ouais d'accord Eric ma demander de te surveiller**, m'avoua celui-ci. **Il veut absolument que tu abattes cette famille et je suis là pour que tu le fasses.**

**Et bien mon cher tu peux déjà partir je ne le ferais pas.**

**Emmy, ne fait pas ta tête de mule**, me dit Jackson en s'avançant

N'approche surtout pas, l'avertis-je alors que je venais de dégainer mon arme. Eric ne t'aurais jamais envoyé pour me surveiller. Tu veux quoi ? Si dans 3 secondes je n'ai pas de réponse je te mets une balle dans la tête, lui dis-je en pointant le centre de sa tête

**Emmy, je te jure que c'est pour cela.**

**UN …**

**Prend ton portable et téléphone à Eric, il te dira la même chose que moi**

**DEUX …**

**Attend**, me dit-il et je vis Jackson prendre son portable et composer un numéro et il mit le haut-parleur.

**Jackson pourquoi tu me téléphone maintenant ?** demanda Eric.

**Bordel, c'est quoi cette couille ? Pourquoi tu as demandé à Jackson de me surveiller ?**

**Parce que je sais que tu ne le feras pas si il n'y as pas quelqu'un avec toi.**

**Tu aurais pu envoyer Bill, j'aurais été plus contente de le voir. Mais Jackson, Eric tu te rends compte qui tu m'as envoyé !**

**Oui je sais, il a des meilleurs moyen de persuasion avec toi que moi je n'ai pas. Fait le Emmy aussi non tu n'auras plus de sang. Et puis Bill est avec Sookie ce soir donc c'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé Jackson**, me dit Eric d'une voix sensuelle.

**Bordel Eric tu sais très bien que Jackson c'est mon ex. T'es vraiment insupportable quand tu veux**, lui crachais-je en rangeant mon Smith & Wesson.

**Au moins je suis sûr que tu ne coucheras pas avec lui. En fait cette famille arrive la nuit prochaine soit devant le lac à minuits Emmy.**

**Putain Eric, je ne t'appartiens pas … je ne suis pas ton toutou qui fait ton sale boulot ! Pourquoi tu me donne des ordres tous le temps ?** m'emportais-je.

**Parce que je suis ta seul chance d'avoir du sang Emmy.**

**C'est bon je n'ai pas oublié, bonne nuit Eric.**

**Bonne nuit ma tendre Emmy.**

**Ta gueule Eric**, lui rétorquais-je avant que Jackson ferme son portable. **Je vais me coucher**.

**Hé Emmy, tu n'as pas un endroit pour moi ?** me demanda Jackson

**Si, à l'endroit habituel en dessous de ma bibliothèque dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit.**

Je montais dans ma chambre avec Jackson sur mes talons, une fois dans ma chambre j'enlevais mon holster d'épaule ainsi que celui de ma cuise. L'arme que j'avais toujours sous mon oreiller était mon Glock alors mon Smith & Wesson je le mis dans ma table de chevet et alla vite prendre mes couteaux et leur étuis pour les mettre avec mon autre armes. Une fois débarrasser de tous mes truc je me mise au lit et m'endormie directement. Je fus réveiller par mon portable qui sonnais, je tâtais ma table de nuit et je le trouvais et en l'ouvrant je le portais directement à mon oreille.

**Mmmmmh oui**, dis-je encore endormie.

**Emmy c'est Ginger. Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu m'appelle si tôt ?**

**Emmy il est 16h … Eric m'as demandé avant qu'il aille dormir de te téléphoner à cette heure pour te dire que tu ne dois pas oublier ton rendez-vous de cette nuit**, me dit celle-ci d'une voix tremblante

**Putain mais il fait chier celui-**là, m'écriais-je. **Je suis désoler Ginger ce n'était pas à toi que j'en avais. En tous cas merci de m'avoir téléphoné.**

**De rien Emmy et aussi il m'a dit de te dire que tu devais absolument les tuer pour le bien de la ville.**

**Ginger tu diras a Eric quand il sera debout que je le ferais qu'il n'as pas à s'inquiéte**r, lui dis-je en me redressant pour avoir mes jambes qui pendant dans le vide.

**Je lui dirais. A ce soir Emmy,** me répondis Ginger précipitement.

**Attend Ginger, tu seras là ce soir?** Lui demandais-je surprise.

**Ha non désoler mais c'est une habitude. Désoler Emmy a la prochaine**, me dit celle-ci en coupant la communication.

Je me levais de mon lit et alla directement prendre une douche. Une fois bien douché je m'habillais d'un mini short noir en jeans, d'un t-shirt blanc avec des baskets blancs et noir. Une fois habiller je pris mes holsters ainsi que mes étuis pour mes couteaux et mes armes et descendis a la cuisine pour me prendre à boire en même temps. Une fois dans la cuisine je pris une bouteille dans mon frigo et bu directement une gorgée, juste après je pris mon holster pour mettre à ma cuise et y inséra mon Glock. Puis je mis mon holster d'épaule et y mis mon Smith & Wesson et juste après je plaçai mes étuis a couteaux et les mis tous les deux à leur place. Je m'assois a une chaise qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et y trouva un mot.

**_Emmy après avoir tué cette famille _**

**_Vient directement au Fangtasia_**

**_On doit parler_**

**_Eric_**

Bon c'est clair après je vais révoquer mon invitation pour entrer chez moi à Eric. Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'inviter à entrer chez moi maintenant il va rentrer chez moi comme dans un moulin. Bien jouer Emmy toi qui veut l'éviter le plus possible, rien que pour t'emmerder il serait capable de venir n'importe quand. Une fois ma bouteille de sang vide je la jetais à la poubelle et sortie de chez moi pour aller à ma voiture. Une fois dans ma Jeep je pris la direction du seul restaurant conviviale d'ouvert à cette heure-ci. Une fois arriver, je me garais sur le parking qui se trouvait devant le restaurant et je sortie de ma voiture et la fermais a clés. Je regardais si j'avais bien garer ma voiture quand je percutais quelqu'un et j'entendis des boîtes tomber par terre et en quelque seconde je m'accroupissais pour remettre toutes les boîtes en pile.

**Et merde, je suis vraiment désoler**, dis-je à la personne

**C'est rien Emmy t'inquiète.**

**Salut Lafayette! Ça va aujourd'hui ?**

**Oui ça va il n'y a pas trop de monde donc je ne peux pas trop regarder ce que Dieu m'offre comme cadeau**, me dit celui-ci en souriant.

**Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé l'homme parfait ?**

**Malheureusement non mais j'espère qu'il arrivera bientôt.**

**Lafayette t'es un mec génial, toujours souriant et surtout qui a du caractère. Comment ne pourrais-t-on pas t'aimer**, lui dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule

**Et toi tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le vampire parfait** ? me demanda-t-il alors qu'on entrait dans le Merlotte

**Depuis Jackson non et je n'ai pas trop envie d'en trouver un pour le moment. Surtout que je bosse tous le temps ce n'est pas trop ça,** lui dis-je en m'asseyant au bar.** Salut Sam **! dis-je au patron du bar.

**Salut Emmy, alors tu veux quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**Heu donne-moi une bière s'il te plait**, lui dis-je en le regardant mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore?**

**Emmy, tu n'es pas majeur je ne peux pas te servir une bière.**

**Oh Sam, s'il te plait, je te signale que j'ai plus de 600 ans donc je suis largement majeur.**

**Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que je sais ce que tu es.**

**Merci Sam, tu m'apporte sa a ma table habituelle.**

J'allais dans le fond de la salle et alla m'assoir a une table avec des banquette et 2 minutes plus tard j'avais ma bière devant moi. Je la buvais à mon aise quand j'entendis une voie qui m'était largement familière. Sortant de la cuisine je vis Sookie Stackhouse, une petite blonde avec les yeux bleus avec l'uniforme du Merlotte et toujours le sourire aux lèvres s'avancer vers moi.

**Alors Emmy se sera quoi pour toi ?**

**Oh comme d'habitude s'il te plait.**

**Bill m'as demandé de te dire qu'il était désoler de ne pas être venu hier chez toi.**

**C'est rien t'inquiète pas mais en compensation je dois me coltiner Jackson donc t'imagine le tableau.**

**J'imagine**, me dit-elle simplement.** Dit tu vas vraiment tuer cette famille ?** me demanda-t-elle inquiète

**Je n'ai pas le choix Sookie, aussi non j'ai plus de sang pour me nourrir quand je suis chez moi.**

**Tu en as parlé à Eric ?**

**Justement, c'est Eric qui m'as demandé de faire ça et il m'a dit que si je le fessais pas qu'il m'apporterait plus de sang.**

**Et tu as répondu quoi ?**

**Que ce n'est pas grave que j'allais aller voir Pam et que je connaissais un très bon moyen de persuasion mais il n'a pas voulu écouter**, répondis-je en souriant. **Sookie, tu sais très bien que si j'avais eu le choix je ne l'aurais pas fait mais là je ne l'ai pas,** lui dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

**T'inquiète pas, tous va bien se passe, j'en suis sûr. Je vais aller mettre ta commande chez Lafayette.**

**Merci Sookie**, dis-je en souriant. A**h oui tu peux rajouter un peu de tomates s'il te plait.**

**C'est déjà noter**, me dit-elle en allant vers le buffet qui se trouvait à la cuisine.

Le temps que je restais au Merlotte fut tranquille, Sookie m'apportais mon repas et à boire et personne ne venais m'embêter même pas Andy Bellefleur qui pourtant voyais très bien mes armes. Mais ici tout le monde avais l'habitude de me voire mais ils n'avaient pas encore l'habitude de ce que j'étais. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable et il n'était que 20h00 bordel qu'est-ce que je vais foutre pendant 4h maintenant ? Je me levais et alla chez Sam pour voir combien je devais et une fois qu'il me dit le prix de ce que j'avais consommé je pris les quelques billet que j'avais dans ma poche arrière de mon short et paya mon dut et lui dit que garder la monnaie. Une fois sortie du Merlotte j'allais à ma Jeep et une fois le moteur en route je pris le chemin pour le Fangtasia. 30 minutes plus tard j'étais devant le Fangtasia et entra a l'intérieure sans qu'on m'y autorise je sentie une main me prendre par le bras et dégaina directement mon Glock et le mis devant la tête du vampire qui me retenais.

**Tu vas me lâcher aussi non tu ne seras bientôt plus qu'une flaque de sang !** l'avertis-je

**T'es qui pour rentrer comme ça ici ?**

**Emmy Jonhson enchanté**, dis-je avec un sourire faux-cul et un tout petit peu d'ironie dans ma voie

**C'est donc toi l'exécutrice** **?** me demanda le vampire

**Ouah tu es intelligent dit donc**, ironisais-je. **Et toi t'es qui ?**

**Dean.**

**Et bien cela se voie que tu es nouveau parce que ceux qui me connaissent savent qu'ils doivent me laisser le passage libre et rien dire aussi non ils n'ont plus de cervelle. Donc tu vas me lâcher gentiment et doucement aussi non ta cervelle va refaire le mur derrière toi et je crains qu'Eric soit content avec cela.**

**Est-ce que Mr Northman est au courant de ta visite l'Exécutrice.**

**Je l'emmerde Mr Northman il n'as pas besoins de savoir quand je passe ou non**, lui dis-je, d'un coter c'était vrai j'en avais rien à battre qu'il sache quand je passe ou pas.

**Emmy abaisse ton arme, Dean lâche là**, venais de dire le maître des lieux.

Et merde sa y est Eric est en colère j'allais encore avoir tous sur ma gueule moi. Et à cause de qui ? A cause de ce Dean qui ne m'as pas laissé passer. Enfin j'étais à l'intérieure c'était déjà pas mal. Dean lâcha mon bras doucement et moi en même temps j'abaissais mon arme et la remis dans son holster. Je sentie un bras me tirer en arrière et quelque seconde plus tard nous étions dans le bureau d'Eric. Ce soir il était habillé avec un pantalon de training Adidas noir avec les lignes bleu et la veste pareil avec des baskets noir. Il était vraiment canon la dedans, bordel Emmy ressaisit toi t'es pas ici pour cela. Il alla s'assoir derrière son bureau et moi je restais debout derrière la chaise prévu à la base pour que je pose mes jolies petites fesses dessus mais quand j'étais dans le bureau d'Eric je ne m'asseyais jamais. Eric et moi on resta silencieux pendant plusieurs longue minutes et on ne baissa pas notre regard, maintenant cela allais être le premier qui baise les yeux. Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas moi qui lâchais la première c'était Eric.

**Bon maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as envoyé Jackson ?**

**Parce que c'était le seul de libre et à ce que je vois tu lui a déjà faussé compagnie.**

**Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Eric. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer Pam ou même Booba mais Jackson franchement Eric où tu avais la tête. J'ai failli lui foutre une balle dans la nuque hier soir chez moi.**

**Explique-toi ?**

**Il est entré chez moi comme sa et en plus je l'ai surpris dans mon frigo.**

**Tu n'avais pas révoqué ton invitation ?**

**Eric, mon histoire avec Jackson remonte à il y a 10 ans … tu crois franchement que je vais révoquer une invitation dans le vide**, lui fit remarquer alors que je venais de déposer mes mains sur son bureau.

**Tu es très sexy ce soir ma tendre Emmy**, me dit Eric en se mettant bien sur sa chaise de bureau.

**Oh ne commence pas je t'en prie. Je suis venu pour savoir comment s'appelais cette famille.**

**Le nom de cette famille c'est Carter. En fait tu as des nouvelles de ton créateur ?**

**Non et j'en veux pas et puis si je le vois sa mort risque d'être très douloureuse. Et en plus tu le sais par contre tu n'aurais pas à boire pour moi j'ai soif ?** lui demandais-je le plus poliment possible

**Vient te nourrir sur moi tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue**, me dit celui-ci en se levant et en s'approchant de moi

**Eric je n'ai pas envie de jouer surtout ce soir**, arrivais-je a lui dire alors que nos corps n'était plus cas quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre et en reculant j'étais bloquer par la porte de son bureau.

**Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait jouer j'ai juste dit que tu pouvais te nourrir sur moi**, me dit-il à l'oreille puis en descendant à mon cou et en une fois je sentie ces crocs se planter dans ma peau et le seul réflexe que j'ai eu c'est lui donner un coup de genoux là où il faut.

**Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?** lui demandais-je en plaçant directement ma main à mon cou.

**Délicieux je n'ai jamais gouté un sang comme le tiens.**

**Donne-moi quelque chose à boire au lieu de parler pour rien**, lui dis-je en m'énervant de plus en plus.

**Je me pose toujours cette question qui est pourquoi ne bois-tu pas du True Blood où même te nourrir directement au cou de quelqu'un?** me dit celui-ci en prenant une petite bouteille de sang dans son frigo.

**Parce que le True Blood c'est dégelasse et que si je bois ça je suis malade comme un chien**, lui dis-je en prenant la bouteille qu'il me tendait. **Et pour me nourrir au cou de quelqu'un j'en ai pas envie, je n'ai pas envie de tuer quelqu'un.**

**Même si il est consentant ?** me demanda-t-il surpris

**Qu'il soit consentant ou pas ce n'est pas là la question Eric ! Tu sais très bien que moi je bois seulement le sang directement au cou d'un vampire que si je suis avec,** lui dis-je en buvant un gorgée de sang et je sentie mes canines sortir

**J'espère que le sang que je t'ai donné est bon ?**

**Comme toujours Eric. Dit c'est la première fois que je te vois habiller comme ça. Tu as lâché ton pantalon noir et ton débardeur noir pour un training, tu deviens fainéant ?** lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

**Non je voulais une fois m'habiller décontracter. Pourquoi ça ne te plait pas ?**

**Si je te trouve très bien comme cela. Et pour être franche avec toi je te préfère avec les cheveux courts,** lui avouais-je.

"_Bordel Emmy qu'est-ce que tu as en une fois ? Pourquoi tu lui balance tout ça ? J'espère que se sang n'étais pas le sang d'un drogué aussi non je suis mal barré moi._"

**Et bien que me vaut tous ces compliments ?** me demanda celui-ci avec un sourire aux lèvres

**Rien j'avais juste envie de te le dire**, répondis-je simplement. **Dit juste une chose avant que j'y aille ce n'était pas le sang d'un drogué que tu m'as donné ?** lui demandais-je en étant sur le pas de la porte.

**Non j'ai bien fait attention à ce que ce soit du sang de quelqu'un de clean. Pourquoi ?**

**Non comme ça,** répondis-je en haussant les épaules. **A tantôt**, lui dis-je en refermant la porte de son bureau

Je passais dans la salle du bar d'Eric et en étant à la sortie je me plantais devant Dean et lui dit de bien retenir mon visage et mon nom car je repasserais tous à l'heure. Je pris le chemin jusqu'à ma Jeep et je vis Jackson assis sur le capot de mon petit bébé.

**Jackson décent de là ce n'est pas une chaise**, lui dis-je en allant côté conducteur

**Alors tu as le nom de cette famille ?**

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** lui rétorquais-je en mettant le contacte

**Emmy, Eric ma demander de te surveiller donc je dois savoir.**

**Le nom de cette famille c'est Carter. C'est bon t'es content ?**

**Oui c'est bon, pourquoi t'es canines sont sortie ?**

**En étant dans le bureau d'Eric je lui ai demandé du sang mais depuis que j'ai bu ce sang chez pas c'est bizarre**, lui dis-je en m'engageant sur l'avenue qui menait au lac

**Raconte …**

**J'ai osé dire à Eric que je le préférais avec les cheveux cours. T'imagine, déjà que je ne le supporte pas j'ose lui balancer cela**, dis-je en fessant une grimace

**T'es sur que ce n'est pas le sang d'un drogué qu'il ta donner ?**

**C'est ce que je lui ai demandé il ma assurer que non**, lui dis-je en prenant une route sur ma gauche

**Emmy j'espère que tu ne le crois pas sur paroles ? Tu sais très bien qu'Eric n'arrête pas de mentir dans son intérêt.**

**Non je ne le crois pas, enfin bon ce n'est pas sa le plus important**, lui dis-je en me garant devant le lac. **Jackson tu peux me passer mes chargeurs avec mes balles en bois qui sont dans la boîte à gant s'il te plait**, lui demandais-je en retirant le chargeur de mon Smith & Wesson.

**Tiens, tu es vraiment sur que tu vas savoir le faire ?** me demanda celui-ci inquiet

**Les parents je serais m'en occuper mais la petite je n'en sais rien.**

**Emmy tu es obligée de tous les tuer toi-même. Si je dois en tuer un moi je devrais le dire à Eric,** me dit Jackson alors qu'on descendait de ma Jeep.

**Tu n'as cas allé directement chez Eric alors,** lui dis-je en mettant une balle dans le canon.

Je ne fermais pas ma Jeep a clés car cela allais aller très vite. Je vis deux adultes avec une petite fille un peu plus loin et je m'avançais vers eux avec Jackson sur mes talons. Ils s'arrêtaient tous les trois devant moi et me scrutais du regard, je vis la petite regarder ma main et directement après elle s'est caché derrière sa mère.

**Mr et Mme Carter ?** demandais-je.

**Oui et vous êtes Mlle ?** me demanda l'homme

**Emmy Jonhson,** lui répondis-je d'un ton neutre

**C'est donc vous l'exécutrice ! Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous vous savez**, me dit la femme.

**Oui je sais ma réputation me précède. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite sur le territoire du Shérif de la 5ème Zone ?**

**Nous voulons nous installer ici. Avec vos prouesses nous avons décidé de nous installer ici car nous avons entendu que grâce à vous le mal ne régnait plus ici.**

**Est-ce que vous avez eu une entrevu avec notre Shérif ?**

**Malheureusement non, nous venons de loin vous savez.**

**Vous venez d'où exactement ?**

**De l'état de New-York. Nous aimerons bien que vous nous emmener à voir votre Shérif Mlle Jonhson**, me dit Mr Carter

**Je suis désoler Mr Carter mais c'est impossible, vous auriez dû venir plutôt pour faire part de votre requête au Shérif.**

**J'en suis conscient mais ce n'est pas pour nous que nous le fessons mais pour notre fille.**

**Est-ce qu'elle peut-être une menace pour la ville Mr ?** lui demandais-je en regardant la petite qui avait le visage remplie de larme de sang.

**Je dois avouer qu'elle n'écoute pas beaucoup mais dans la ville où nous étions avant elle se tenait tranquille.**

**Elle se nourrit de quoi ? Car ici tous vampires doivent se nourrir de True Blood et de rien d'autre**, l'avertis-je

**Ma femme et moi nous nous nourrissons de True Blood mais pas notre fille**, me dit Mr Carter

**Je suis désolé de vous dire Mr Carter que je ne vous laisserez pas passé**, lui dis-je en pointant mon arme sur lui.

**Vous n'allez quand même pas nous tuer ?** me demanda Mme Carter outrée.

**Je suis désoler Mme mais je dois le faire pour le bien de la ville. La petite représente une menace ici car elle ne boit pas de True Blood.**

**Vous allez donc nous tuer de sang froid ?**

**Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres Mr,** lui répondis-je avant de lui tirer une balle dans le cœur, et celui-ci se transforma directement en flaque de sang

**Je vous en prie Mlle épargnez ma fille**, me dit Mme Carter.

**Je ne peux pas … je suis vraiment désoler**, lui dis-je alors que je sentie quelque chose couler le long d'une de mes joues.

**Mlle vous avez du cœur, cela ce voie. C'est très rare pour un vampire**, me dit celle-ci

**Merci beaucoup Mme et je suis vraiment désoler**, lui dis-je avant de lui tirer dessus et elle se transforma elle aussi en flaque de sang

Je me tournais vers la petite et celle-ci pleurais. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais je dois le faire, je pointais mon arme sur la petite et celle-ci me regarda avec de la pitié dans le regard. Je vis mon bras trembler. Pourquoi je commence à ne plus savoir quoi faire ? Pourquoi je devrais tuer cette petite de sang froid ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois le faire ? Putain je n'avais même pas les réponses à mes questions. Tous ce que je sais c'est que je dois le faire aussi non je n'aurais plus de sang. Oh et puis merde, Jackson n'as cas aller faire son putain de rapport a Eric. Je baissais mon arme, la remis dans son holter et je me tournais pour retourner à ma Jeep. Une fois dans ma Jeep j'enlevais le chargeur avec mes balles en bois pour remettre mon chargeur avec mes balles en argent. Je mis le contacte et pris directement la route pour le Fangtasia en sachant que Jackson allais balancer a Eric ce que j'avais fait. Je tapais mes poings sur mon volant de rage, putain c'est la dernière fois qu'il me demande de tuer une famille entière. En voyant la petite je n'ai même pas eu le cran de tirer. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive merde ? Quelque minute plus tard j'étais devant le Fangtasia, je sortie de ma voiture en rage et je sentais mes canines sortir je passais devant Dean d'un pas décider et je fus stopper par une main.

**Ta fait une grosse connerie la tantôt Emmy,** me dit Pam.

**Bonsoir Pam, je ne sais pas besoins de me le dire,** lui dis-je en m'avançant vers le bureau d'Eric.

**Je tiens à te dire qu'il est furieux je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une colère pareil.**

**Que grand bien lui fasse mais imagine toi à ma place Pam tu aurais fait quoi devant une fillette de même pas 5 ans qui est occuper à pleurer ?**

**Emmy c'est ton job de faire ça,** me dit-elle en ouvrant le bureau d'Eric.

En voyant l'état de son bureau je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire

**Tu refais la déco c'est charmant,** lui dis-je ironiquement

**Pam tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait,** demanda Eric a sa progéniture et celle-ci ferma la porte. **Pourquoi tu n'as pas tué cette gamine Emmy ?**

**Parce que comme tu viens de me le dire c'est une gamine et j'ai tué c'est parents devant elle.**

**Je t'avais ordonné de le faire et tu n'as même pas su terminer ce que je t'avais demandé.**

**Putain Eric je ne t'appartiens pas, je n'appartiens à personne ici,** hurlais-je totalement hors de moi. **Et ce n'est surtout pas toi qui me dis qu'est-ce que je dois faire ou pas**, lui dis-je folle de rage.

**Si tu fais ce que je te dis**, hurla à son tour Eric.** Je suis ton Shérif et en tant qu'exécutrice c'est ton devoir d'écouter ce que ton Shérif t'ordonne de faire.**

**Je ne te reconnais plus, tu n'es plus l'Eric que j'ai connu il y a 200 ans**, lui dis-je en me levant

**Nous n'en avons pas terminé Emmy. Assied toi et ne discute pas**, m'ordonna celui-ci et j'obéissais à ce qu'il me disait même si cela me plaisait pas. **Comme tu n'as pas tué cette famille entière, tu seras à partir de maintenant mon exécutrice attitré.**

**QUOI ?tu rigoles j'espère ?** lui demandais-je en me mettant debout.

**Non je ne rigole pas voici ton contrat,** me dit-il en mettant le dit contrat sur le bureau. **Tu seras évidement bien payer et tu auras du sang quand bon te semble. Mais il y a une autre condition,** m'avertis celui-ci en mettant un Bic devant moi.

**C'est quoi cette condition Eric ?** lui demandais-je essayant de me calmer.

**Tu devras m'accompagner partout où j'irais.**

**Comment ça ?** lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

**Quand je te téléphonerais pour que tu passes la soirée avec moi tu accepteras, quand on ira dans une autre zone tu viendras avec moi.**

**Tu veux dire que je serais ton escorte Girl ?**

**Non quand même pas tu auras le titre d'exécutrice officiel et comme tu seras sous contrat avec moi personne n'auras le droit de te toucher. Mais tu seras obligée de venir avec moi dans tous mes déplacements,** me dit celui-ci en se levant pour se mettre derrière moi

**Combien je serais payée ?** lui demandais-je alors que je sentais son torse contre mon dos

**Deux milles dollars la semaine et tu auras peut-être un petit bonus,** me dit-il à l'oreille

**C'est quoi ce bonus ?** lui demandais-je en regardant le contrat

**Si tu signe se contrat tu seras liée à moi et je veux qu'il y a un lien plus fort entre toi et moi pour que je sache te retrouver n'importe où.**

**Oh non la tu rêves Eric !** m'exclamais-je. **Jamais, jamais je ne boirais ton sang**, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

En voulant ouvrir la porte de son bureau il la referma directement et me plaqua contre celle-ci. Je sentie son souffle à mon oreille et il dégagea mes cheveux pour avoir une vue sur mon cou, j'essayais de me dégager mais il referma sa prise à mes poignets.

**Tu signe ce contrat aussi non tu n'auras plus de sang.**

**Je préfère mourir de soif que de signer ce contrat,** lui dis-je en voulant me dégager.

**Je te ferais remarquer que tu es déjà morte ma tendre Emmy,** me fit-il remarquer alors que je le sais très bien. **Le seul problème qu'il peut y avoir c'est que si tu ne bois pas ton sang c'est que tu tues des humains par plaisir et par soif,** me dit celui-ci en embrassant mon cou.

**Je serais contrôler ma soif, tu ne me connais pas si bien que cela Northman**, lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup de tête pour savoir me dégager et en prenant un de mes couteaux et je le plaquai moi contre la porte le couteau sous la gorge.

**Je te connais plus que bien Jonhson, n'oublie pas c'est moi qui t'es sauvé de Russel et de Talbot**, afforma celui-ci et a se simple souvenir je frissonnai. **Si je t'aurais laissé avec eux je me demande ce qu'ils auraient fait avec toi,** me dit celui-ci qui avais c'est canines sortie

**Je te propose un marché, tu m'amène Russel et Talbot pour que je les tues et je signe ton contrat.**

**Tu veux toujours faire un compris toi !** me fit remarquer celui-ci.

**Peut-être ! Mais c'est sa où tu peux m'oublier Northman**, avertis-je mon shérif. **Mais dit moi pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?** lui demandais-je

**Pour rien et puis j'ai besoins de protection quand je suis en déplacement.**

**Je ne me répèterais pas pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi ?**

**Parce que tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine. Et puis j'espère toujours qu'il se passera quelque chose entre toi et moi.**

**Il ne se passera jamais rien entre toi et moi Eric tu le sais. Cela fait 200 ans que je te le dit et tu continues toujours d'essayer c'est vraiment pitoyable**, lui dis-je en retirant mon couteau de sa gorge et en me dirigeant vers le bureau. **Je te jure, si tu ne tiens pas ta parole, je viens te tuer pendant ton sommeil**, lui dis-je en signant ce contrat.

**Je suis ravi de faire affaire avec toi Emmy.**

**Moi pas ! Du fait que je n'ai pas le choix,** lui dis-je en avançant vers la porte.

Puis en une fois je sentie quelque chose me brûler au cou et aux bras et je fus tirer en arrière et par le faite d'être tiré en arrière je tombais sur le fauteuil qui était dans le bureau d'Eric. Cela me brûlais comme si on venait de me mettre de l'argent sur la peau je tournais difficilement la tête et remarqua qu'Eric venais de me mettre de chaine en argent sur les bras et le cou. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres et il avait toujours c'est canines a la vue de tous. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assied a coter de moi dans le fauteuil.

**Retire moi sa tous de suite Eric,** lui dis-je alors que la douleur se fessait ressentir dans ma voix.

**Pas tout de suite, je dois faire quelque chose avant**, me dit celui-ci avant de mordre son poignet et je vis le sang coulé.

**Non s'il te plait pas ça !** lui dis-je alors que j'avais de plus en plus mal.

**Pam !** cria celui-ci.

**Oui Eric ?** demanda Pam qui venais d'entré dans le bureau.

**Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait.**

**Je dois faire quoi ?**

**Ouvre sa bouche,** ordonna son créateur. **Et quand je te le dirais enlève les chaines.**

**Mais t'es fou c'est des chaines en argent.**

**Quand je te le dirais, tu enlèveras les chaines et tu ne discutes pas,** lui dit Eric d'un ton assez sec.

Pam m'obligea à ouvrir la bouche et Eric y mit son poignet pour que son sang coule dans ma gorge. Eric a dû remordre son poignet pour faire couler plus de sang et facilement 3 minutes après il ordonna a Pam d'enlever les chaines et une fois que j'avais mes mains libre je pris le poignet d'Eric et serra celui-ci contre ma bouche pour boire encore plus de sang. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'espère que je ne vais pas désirer un homme comme lui à présent. Mais d'un coter il a fait sa pour savoir me retrouver si il se passerait quelque chose. Mais faut d'abord qu'il se passe quelque chose, je ne suis pas du style à me faire avoir facilement mais on sait jamais. Il ordonna a Pam de quitté le bureau et celle-ci s'exécuta, j'enlevais ma bouche de son poignet et pris une de mes armes et lui tira dans l'épaule.

Comme j'avais tiré à bout portant il tomba sur le sol et je me mise à califourchon sur lui et ouvris la veste de son training pour voir son torse. Je fis courir mes mains sur son torse et je mis ma bouche là où je lui avais tiré dessus pendant que je buvais son sang je lui retirais la balle et l'envoya valser a l'autre but de la pièce. Je retournais a sa plaie et je sentie qu'il mettait mes cheveux sur le coter et il planta ces crocs dans mon cou. Une fois que j'avais finis de boire son sang je léchais la plaie pour qu'elle se referme plus vite et Eric fit de même avec mon cou. Une fois que j'avais repris mes esprit je me retirai le plus vite possible d'où j'étais et je me mise sur la chaise devant son bureau et je fis comme si de rien n'étais. Eric qu'en-t- à lui se mit derrière son bureau mais il laissa sa veste ouverte et je détournais instantanément le regard.

**C'était vraiment très bon,** dit Eric pour rompre le silence.

**La ferme Eric je t'ai rien demandé et en plus tu m'as pris en traître.**

**C'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire boire mon sang ma tendre Emmy. Et en plus je ne te t'ai jamais vu si entreprenante avec moi.**

**Ne la ramène pas s'il te plait,** lui demandais-je on plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

**Emmy, dit moi la vérité comment tu as réussis à être entre les mains de Russel ?** me demanda Eric

**Eric je ne veux pas en parler,** lui dis-je en détournant le regard.** Pour moi c'était un sujet tabou et tu le sais très bien en plus tu as vécu un petit temps avec nous.**

**En 600 ans tu n'arrives toujours pas à en parler et puis j'aime bien savoir l'histoire de mes employer.**

**Eric j'ai été pendant 400 ans entre les mains de Russel tu ne crois pas que j'aimerais oublier cette partie de ma vie.**

**Je te comprends mais je veux savoir.**

**Bon très bien, c'était l'année de mes 19 ans je rentrais d'une journée chez une amie et sur le chemin de chez mes parents le coché c'est arrêter parce que il y avait un homme inconscient sur la route. Je suis descendu de la calèche et en arrivant près de cet homme il s'est directement jeté à mon coup. Trois jours plus tard je me suis réveiller dans de la terre et il fessait nuit, j'avais horriblement faim et il avait avec lui un corps d'un humain encore chaud. Plus tard dans la nuit j'ai découvert que c'était Russel qui m'avait transformé en vampire. Bien que cela soit mon créateur je n'ai pas voulu le suivre et je suis retournée chez moi et ma mère m'attendait. Comme elle pratiquait la sorcellerie bien qu'à cette époque cela était condamné elle m'a jetée un sort pour que je puisse sortir à la lumière du jour. Elle a fait ça pour que je reste près d'elle et un jour Russel est arrivé chez moi et ma menacer que si je ne le suivais pas qu'il allait tuer mes parents mais j'ai encore refusé. En revenant d'une chasse si je puis dire j'ai retrouvé mes parents morts dans leur chambre et Russel était assis sur leur lit le visage couvert de sang et il m'a ordonné de lui suivre puisque je n'avais plus personne à qui me raccrocher. Depuis ce jours je suivais Russel partout où il allait et c'est même moi qui ai dut courtiser Talbot pour qu'il veuille bien me suivre pour l'amener a Russel pour faire de lui son compagnon.**

**Et qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ensuite ? me demanda Eric qui me tendait une bouteille de sang.**

**Ensuite ils ont commencé à s'amuser entre eux mais Talbot est un vrai perturbé tous comme Russel, ils m'ont obligé à participer à leur petit jeux. Je dois avouer que les trois première semaines c'était encore calme mais par après c'est devenu un véritable enfer. Ils éprouvaient un véritable plaisir à me mettre des chaines en argent et en m'enfonçant des clous en argent dans les paumes des mains et me les retirer le plus doucement possible. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois soit Russel ou Talbot me rattrapais avant que je passe la grille de la propriété de Russel. A partir du moment où ils ont commencé à aller trop loin avec moi j'ai commencé à avoir de la haine pour des vampires comme eux et c'est comme ça que je suis devenue l'exécutrice**, lui racontais-je avant de porter la bouteille à ma bouche.

**Je me rappelle que tu étais toujours derrière Russel et que tu ne refusais pas de faire ce qu'il t'ordonnait de faire.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? C'est mon créateur Eric. Et puis tu m'as quand même aidé à m'enfuir même si cela ta presque coûté ta place de shérif**, lui fis-je remarquer

**Tu as toujours eu du caractère Emmy. Tu as toujours le même qu'il y a 200 ans**, me dit celui-ci.

**Par contre toi tu as changé Eric. Tu veux trop avoir le pouvoir sur tous ce que tu vois ou tous ce que tu peux avoir. Et je n'aime pas cette partie de toi, depuis que tu m'as emmené ici je t'ai vu changer d'année en année**, lui dis-je en vidant le reste de la bouteille et en me levant.

**Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?**

**Patrouiller ... pourquoi ?** lui demandais-je sans vouloir savoir sa réponse.

**Tu vas rester près de moi ce soir !**

**Putain Eric il passé 2 heure du mat,** lui dis-je en soupirant.

**Je t'ai dit quoi !**

**De rester près de toi quand tu me le demande,** lui répondis-je en soupirant.

**Enlève tes holsters et tes étuis à couteaux et va enfiler ça,** me dit Eric en me tendant un top.

Je pris le top qu'il me tendait et partie en direction des toilettes pour femme. En entrant dans les toilettes je sentis une odeur de sang et j'enlevais mon t-shirt remplie de tache de sang de cette famille et mis le top qu'Eric m'avais passé. Une fois que je l'avais mis j'ai pu remarquer qu'il était transparent et qu'on voyait mon soutien à travers. Je vis Pam entrée quelque minutes après moi et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas un peu de maquillage à me prêter et celle-ci me le prêta volontiers. Je n'ai pas toujours été une grande amie avec Pam mais on s'entendait plutôt bien. Je pris son eye-liner et traça sur ma paupière un trais pas trop fin ni trop gros et le fit aller un peu plus loin que la fin de mon œil pour me faire comme des yeux de biche. Ensuite je pris son crayon noir et fit une ligne a l'intérieure de l'œil et enfin je pris son rouge à lèvres qui était de couleur rouge pin-up. Je mis bien mes cheveux et une fois prête je sortie des toilettes et me dirigea vers le bar où il y avait un vampire que je connaissais plutôt bien.

**Salut Booba alors t'es revenu quand ?** demandais-je au vampire qui était derrière le bar.

Pour vous décrire Booba c'est simple c'est le King mais ne vous m'éprenez pas il a un sacré tempérament et il n'as pas envie qu'on lui rappelle qui il était avant.

**Bonsoir Mlle Emmy comment allez-vous ?**

**J'ai connu mieux Booba**, lui avouais-je. **Alors tu es revenu quand ?** lui demandais-je en prenant dans un frigo une bouteille qu'Eric m'étais spécialement pour moi.

**Il y a une semaine Mlle Emmy**, me répondit-il tous en souriant. **Comment vous sentez vous après ce que Mr Eric vous a demander de faire ?**

**Très mal je dois avouer ! Mais comme on me le dit souvent c'est mon job et je dois faire ce qu'on me dit.**

**Vous savez Mlle Emmy, je sais que c'est votre boulot mais je peux me permettre de vous dire quelque chose ?** me demanda Booba en tendant plusieurs bouteilles de True Blood sur le bar.

**Je t'écoute Booba.**

**Entre nous tous vous êtes le seul vampire à avoir un cœur et a pesé le pour et le contre d'une situation. Vous ne fait jamais rien sans réfléchir**, me dit celui-ci.

**Je sais Booba. Dit tu crois que cela dérangera Eric si je change la musique parce que franchement cette musique commence à me taper sur le système ?**

**Il sera en colère contre vous Mlle Emmy,** me répondis celui-ci.

**Merci Booba,** lui dis-je en partant vers une table pour m'y asseoir seul.

Je me sentais trop légère sens tous mon armement, plusieurs hommes venais vers moi pour se faire mordre comme bon me semblais mais je rejetais gentiment leur invitation. Par contre il y en a un qui revenais assez souvent et tellement qu'il m'énervait en tournant ma tête pour le regarder j'ai fait sortir mes crocs et celui-ci partie en courant vers la sortie. Je vidais ma bouteille en quelque gorgée et retourna derrière le bar pour en prendre une nouvelle et je vis Eric aller s'asseoir à son fauteuil habituel qui est sur la petite scène du Fangtasia, en le regardant plus longtemps je pouvais voir la forme de ces muscles sous sa veste et en remontant mon regard pour le plonger dans le sien je sentie comme du désir envers lui. A cette pensée je secouais la tête et je le regardais à nouveau et remarqua qu'il souriait. Je le déteste, non pire je le haï, je me suis fait avoir comme une novice pourtant je sais qu'il est un grand manipulateur et j'ai réussis à me faire avoir par Eric que je connais depuis 200 ans.

Ma pauvre Emmy t'est tombée bien bas te faire avoir par Eric franchement tu as été trop conne toi. Je partie vite dans le bureau d'Eric et pris toutes mes affaires, mon contrat stipulais que j'étais son exécutrice attitré et quand même temps je le protégeais alors qu'il savait se protéger lui-même. Je mis mon holster de cuisse à l'endroit qu'il fallait et mi l'armes qu'il fallait dedans. Je pris mes étuis pour mes couteaux et une fois tous les deux mis en place je pris mon holster d'épaule et y plaça juste après mon autre arme. Je sortais du bureau d'Eric et retourna dans la salle et Pam me demanda d'aller près d'Eric et j'y allais sans rien dire. Il m'invita à m'asseoir a coter de lui mais je restais tous de même debout, il me fit signe de me pencher et il me dit à l'oreille

**Très jolie tatouage dans le dos.**

**Ce n'est pas tes oignons Eric,** lui rétorquais-je en me redressant et il me tira le bras pour me repencher vers lui.

**Tu auras beau essayer de cacher ce que tu ressens tu n'y arriveras pas**, me dit celui-ci avec un sourire.

**C'est ce que tu verras,** l'avertis-je en me remettant comme j'étais à la base.

En une fois la porte du Fangtasia s'ouvrit a la volé et je sortie l'arme que j'avais à ma cuise et avança à mon aise pour voir qui sa pouvais être et quand je vis la personne qui venais d'entrée. Je lui pointais toujours mon arme sur lui mais je reculais de peur.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2._**

* * *

C'est pas possible cela ne peut-pas être lui. Après 200 ans comment peut-il revenir comme ça, non je dois me ressaisir. Je continuais à l'avoir en joue alors que je reculais je fis tomber une table et tomba au sol à cause de m'être pris les pieds dedans et mon arme glissa quelque mètres plus loin.

**Et bien mon enfant pourquoi tu as autant peur de moi ?** Me demanda mon créateur.

**Ne m'approche pas**, lui dis-je en reculant.

**Remet toi debout je ne te veux aucun mal enfin pas pour le moment**, me dit Russel alors que je regardais Eric et il me fit un signe de tête comme pour me dire que je pouvais me lever. Tant bien que mal je me levais et me dirigea vers l'endroit où était mon arme, la prise et me remise près d'Eric.

**Que nous vaut votre visite Russel ?** demanda Eric qui devait surement ressentir ma peur.

**Je**** suis venu reprendre mon enfant, r**épondis tous simplement Russel.

**Je ne t'appartiens plus j'ai prêté allégeance à Sophie-****Anne**, lui rétorquais-je.

**Et alors je suis ton créateur tu es obligé de me suivre. **

**Cela fait 200 ans que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler et que je t'ignore. Je ne**** te suivrais plus jamais Russel, **lui dis-je en serrant la crosse de mon arme.

**Dite moi Russel p****ourquoi venir la chercher au bout de 200 ans ?** demanda Eric.

**Et bien Mr Northman j'ai besoins d'elle pour un petit travail dans ma zone. Et j'ai aussi entendu qu'elle avait tué une famille cette nuit. Tu as pris ton pied j'espère ? Et aussi j'aimerais refa****ire nos petits jeux qu'on fessait quand tu demeurais chez moi cel****a me manque je dois bien avouer, m**e dit celui-ci en rigolant

A cette phrase je frémis de dégout comment osais-il me demander si j'avais pris mon pied en tuant quelqu'un alors que ce n'était pas le cas ? Je regardais Eric et il lui répondit

**Vous n'auriez pas pu tous simplement téléphoner pour me demander ces servies ?**

**Je voulais revoir ma progéniture Mr Northman. Je n'ai pas la chance que vous avez avec la vôtre.**

**Vous ne pouvez rien faire dans ma zone Russel, je vous prie de partir aussi non notre reine sera mise immédiatement au courant de votre intrusion dans ma zone.**

**Emmy te rappelle tu le bon vieux temps où tu étais avec Talbot et moi dans notre chambre…** commença celui-ci.

**La ferme, **chuchotais-je

**J'ai toujours adoré t'enfoncer les clous en argent dans tes paumes tu te rappelles ?** continua celui-ci

**La ferme, **dis-je un tout petit peu plus fort

**Et t'entendre hurler de douleur. Ça c'était l'extase !**

**Tu va****s**** fermer ta gueule maintenant !** hurlais-je en chargeant mon arme et en la lui pointant sur la tête.

**Garde, **dit tout simplement celui-ci.

En une fois je vis une dizaine de garde se mettre devant lui. Mon dieu qu'il est pitoyable avoir besoin de garde pour le protéger, Eric lui au moins ne se contente que de moi.

**Tu es devenu vraiment pathétique Russel. Demander à 10 gardes de te protéger alors qu****e tu pourrais me tuer tous seul, **rigolais-je.

**Emmy qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dits ?** me demanda celui-ci avec un sourire.

**De t'appeler maitre mais tu n'as ****jamais été mon maitre. Tu m'as tué pour ton simple plaisir et tu as pris encore plus ton pied en tuant mes parents alors que j'étais partie chassé pour me nourrir. Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon maitre !** lui crachais-je .

Je le vis écarter 2 gardes et passa entre les 2 gorilles qui lui servais de garde. Il s'approcha de moi et je vis mon bras trembler par la peur. Il s'arrêta juste devant le canon de mon arme et abaissa celle-ci avec un doigt. Je tremblais de partout et il me mit une claque monumentale, je sentie le gout du sang dans ma bouche et mes canines sortirent en une fois. Je retroussais ma lèvres pour lui montrer que à partir de maintenant il disait un truc de travers je lui sautais au cou et en une fois Russel sortie les siennes sur la défensive et nous nous regardâmes de longue seconde quand tous d'un coup il éclata d'un rire qui me donna des frissons. Je mis mon arme que j'avais en main sur une table et d'un mouvement je sortie mes deux couteaux, les pris par les manches et me mise en position d'attaque.

**Tu es devenu susceptible****, ma fille !** me dit celui-ci en rigolant.

**Non je suis juste devenue plus forte avec ce que tu m'as fait subir. A ton avis à cause de qui je suis devenu l'exécutrice ?** lui demandais-je en m'avançant petit à petit de lui.

**Oh tu me fais de la peine là. Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de moi que tu es devenu la jeune fille que tu es ?**

**En plein dans le mile Russel maintenant tu vas partir d'ici aussi no****n je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, **lui dis-je en fessant aller mon bras pour le poignarder dans le cœur mais celui-ci arrêta mon attaque du bras et je vis de la fumée s'échapper de sa blessure

**Des couteaux avec des lames en argent ! Astucieux mais pas assez efficace fait attention à toi Emmy aussi non je devrais prévenir l'ordonnate****ur, **m'avertis celui-ci.

**Tu seras m****ort avant de savoir le prévenir, **le menaçais-je.

**Ça suffit !** venais de dire Eric avec de la colère dans la voie et en se levant. **Emmy vient près de moi !** m'ordonna celui-ci et je m'exécutais.

**Et bien tu préfères écouter M****r Northman que ton créateur, c'est un comble.**

**Russel je vous prie de quitté mon bar ainsi que ****ma zone je ne me répéterais pas, **lui dit Eric.

**Très bien Mr Northman mais je reviendrais rechercher ma progéniture bien que je sais qu'elle ne se laissera pas f****aire j'arriverais**** à l'avoir. Bonne soirée à tous, **nous dit celui-ci en quittant le Fangtasia.

Je m'autorisais enfin à respirer et me dirigea vers la table ou j'avais déposé mon arme et la remis dans son holster et remis mes couteaux à leurs place. Ensuite je me dirigeai vers le bar pour prendre une bouteille de sang et remarqua que Pam était resté derrière celui-ci mais elle était comme une statue avec le visage neutre comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer ce n'était rien de grave. J'ouvris la bouteille et la porta à ma bouche et je me dirigeai vers la table que j'avais fait tomber et la remise en place. Je m'assois sur le tabouret, déposa la bouteille dessus et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je sentie des larmes couler le long de mes joues pas à cause de mes nerfs mais à cause de la peur que Russel me fessait ressentir. Je me levais du tabouret, pris ma bouteille et shoota dans la table que j'envoyais valser près d'Eric et celui-ci l'évita à son aise. Je ne pleurais que très rarement mais là la présence de Russel c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, personne du Fangtasia m'as vu pleurer avant et pour eux c'était une première. Je demandais a Booba d'éteindre la musique car je n'avais pas envie d'entre quelqu'un hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il s'exécuta.

Je vis Eric s'approcher de moi et s'arrêter a moins d'1 mètres de moi, je le regardais dans les yeux et essuya le sang sur mes joues. Celui-ci fit un geste qu'avant il n'aurait jamais fait envers moi, je sentie sa main s'abattre sur ma joue avec une force vraiment surhumaine et à cause du choc je tombais part terre. Génial d'abord une claque par mon créateur et maintenant une deuxième par mon boss, tous va bien dans le meilleur des monde. Je me remise debout à la vitesse d'un vampire et sortie un couteau de son étui et mis la pointe de celui-ci au cou d'Eric, je vis Dean s'approcher et quelque seconde après je sorti mon autre couteau et l'envoya a quelque centimètres du visage du videur et celui-ci s'arrêta en une fois. Je replongeai mon regard dans celui-ci d'Eric et il n'y avait pas que de la surprise mais il y avait aussi de la colère. Et dans le mien il devra surement avoir de la tristesse, de la honte, de la colère ainsi que de la haine.

Je vis un tout petit peu de fumer provenant du cou d'Eric et ont se toisait toujours du regard quand j'abaissais mon couteau et tomba à genoux devant lui et baissait la tête car j'avais trop honte de ce que j'avais fait et en plus avec Russel je venais de signé mon arrêt de mort. Eric s'abaissa à ma hauteur et avec sa main me releva le visage pour que mes yeux soit à la même hauteur que les sien et me demanda de me relever. Il se releva me tendis une main et la pris pour pouvoir me remettre debout et je me remise sur le tabouret qui n'avais toujours pas bougé.

**Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?** me demanda Eric.

**Tu crois que je ne le sais pas Eric, tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser me débarrasser de lui. Au lieu ****d'intervenir comme tu l'as fait, **lui rétorquais-je.

**Tu n'aurais jamais ****réussis à la tuer toute seule surtout ave****c tous ces gardes autour de lui, **me fit remarquer celui-ci.

**Je le sais Eric mais au moins je n'aurais plus besoins de vivre un enfer !** lui dis-je en hurlant.

**Je te ferrais remarquer que j'ai ressenti toutes tes émotions Emmy. Que me cache tu d'encore plus grave que ce que tu m'as raconté ?**

**Je ne te cache rien Eric, je t'ai tous ra****conter la tantôt, je te le jure, **lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

**Très bi****en tu ne me laisse pas le choix, **me répondis celui-ci en prenant son portable.

Bien qu'Eric appelle une personne devant moi je pouvais écouter toute la conversation

**Oui Eric, pourquoi tu me téléphone à cette heure-ci ?** demanda Bill.

**Je voudrais savoir dans combien de temps tu serais être au Fangtasia ?**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit service mais vient au Fangtasia ce sera plus facile pour en parler.**

**Très bien je serais la dans 20 minutes.** lui répondis Bill avant de raccrocher.

**Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui demander de faire ?** me questionnais-je.

**Tu verr****as quand il arrivera !** me rétorqua celui-ci.

Nous restons en silence le temps que Bill arrive, j'étais toujours sur le tabouret et en une fois j'entendis la porte du Fangtasia s'ouvrir et Bill entra dans le bar d'Eric. En passant à coter de Dean qui était toujours planter au même endroit que la tantôt, Bill remarqua un de mes couteau, le retira du mur et me l'apporta. Je lui dis merci et le rangeais dans son étuis et je passais mon regard sur Eric puis sur Bill quand Eric pris la parole.

**Merci Bill d'être venu au plus vite.**

**Au son de ta voix je n'avais pas vraiment le choix alors qu'est-ce que je dois te rendre comme service ?**

**Tu tiens toujours ta base de donné ?**

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**J'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches sur Emmy. Je veux tous savoir, sa da****te de naissance, le pays où elle est née, qui est son créateur et surtout qu'est-ce que**** son créateur lui fessait subir,** lui dit Eric en croisant ces bras sur son torse.

**Pourquoi je ferais cela ? A ce que je sache Emmy est connu de tous les vampires donc pourquoi faire un rapport entier sur elle ?**

**Nous avons eu la visite de Russel la tantôt et comme Emmy est sous contrat avec moi pour avoir un lien plus profond entre nous deux elle a accepté de boire mon sang au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. **

**Atten****d revient en arrière Eric ! Tu as bien dit que j'avais accepté de boire ton sang ?** lui demandais-je en sentant de la colère monter en moi.

**Oui c'est bien ça !**

**Mais t'es totalement devenu dingue mon gars. Tu m'as foutu des chaines en argent sur le cou et ****sur les bras pour que je n'aie pas le choix.**

**Ne revient plus l'a dessus Emmy. Enfin je voudrais savoir si c'est possible que tu le fasses si c'est non je demanderais a notre reine de te l'ordonné.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais que tu all****ais me le demander. Mais comme ma base de donné se remplie petit à petit j'ai déjà fait des recherches su****r Emmy sans que tu m'y autorise,** venais de dire Bill en sortant un petit dossier de son dos.

**Je peux ?** demanda Eric en prenant le dossier que Bill lui tendais.

**Je l'ai fait pour toi****, **approuva Bill**.**** Emmy s'appelle en réalité Emilie Jonhson, née en 1431 en France. C'est parents sont Marie et Richard Jonhson qui sont mort en 1450. La mère d'Emmy étais sorcière mais personne appart son mari étais au courant qu'elle pratiqu****ait. Emmy a été transformée en septembre 1450 par Russel et quelque semaine après Russel à tuer ces parents. Elle le suivit durant de nombreux siècle jusqu'au jour où Russel lui a demandé de courtiser Talbot pour l'avoir.**

**Oui je sais déjà une partie de**** ce que tu me raconte mais qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?** demanda Eric.

**Ce que je pense que tu ne sais pas c'est ce que Talbot et Russel lui ont fait subir**** très exactement****.**

**Et c'est quoi ?** demanda Eric.

**Ca je ne le sais absolument pas, personne ne le sais appart Russel,**** Talbot et Emmy**** ! Il y a écrit dans son dossier qu'elle ne désire pas parler de certaine chose concernant cette époque****, r**épondit Bill et tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

**Alors là, vous pouvez**** rêver pour que je vous le dise, **leur criais-je.

**Si tu**** vas nous le dire et maintenant, **me Eric en haussant la voix en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je continuais à regarder Eric, pour le défier et il referma le dossier et demanda à Pam de le mettre dans son bureau.

**Je t'ai dit que je voulais tous savoir sur mes employer !**

**Et moi je t'ai dit que je voulais oublier cette partie de ma vie !**

**Maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'il sait ****réellement passé,** me dit celui-ci en prenant son ton de shérif.

**Oh Eric c'est bon prend pas le ton de Shérif avec moi, si tu essayes de me faire peur c'est mal barrer je te signal****, **lui dis-je avec de l'insolence dans la voix.

**Tu va faire ce que je te dis maintenant Emilie Jonhson. **

**Ça y est c'est partie maintenant qu'il connaît mon véritable prénom il va l****'utilisé quand bon lui semblera,** dis-je en soupirant.

**Dean prend Emmy et emmène-la au sous-sol.**

**Quoi tu ne me ferras tous de même pas ça ?** lui demandais-je en me levant de mon tabouret totalement apeurer et en reculant.

**Si je dois passer par là pour avoir des réponses oui je passerais ****par-là**, me dit celui-ci.

Dean me pris par le bras et m'emmena de force au sous-sol avec Eric, Pam et Bill sur ses talons. Une fois au sous-sol je vis ce que je redoutais depuis bien longtemps, des grosses chaines en argent avec des étaux pour les poignets. Dean me déposa au sol et me tira un de mes bras vers les chaines et ferma un des étaux autour de celui-ci et j'hurlais de douleur. J'essayais par tous les moyens d'éviter que Dean me pris mon autre bras pour ne pas être à nouveau prisonnière comme quand j'étais avec mon créateur. Dean réussis à prendre mon bras et l'enferma aussi dans l'étau en argent et je poussais un nouvel hurlement. Je relevais la tête et vit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu dans le regard d'Eric et je ne serais pas décrire ce que c'était, Pam elle restait totalement impassible à ce qu'Eric me faisait et Bill avais de la peur ainsi que une pointe d'excuse dans le regard. Je sentie des larmes couler le long de mes joues et j'avais vraiment l'impression de revenir 200 ans en arrière mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Russel et Talbot qui m'infligeai cette torture mais Eric pour avoir des réponses. Eric demanda à Dean de déchirer mon top pour avoir la peau de mon buste à porter de main. Alors que Dean pris le top que j'avais sur moi dans les mains je lui donnais un coup de tête et celui-ci me gifla et en quelque seconde arracha le top que j'avais sur moi. Je regardais Bill et lui dit :

**Je t'en prie B****ill ne le laisse pas faire cela,** le suppliais-je.

**Je ne peux rien faire Emmy, je suis désoler.**

**Tu ****vas**** répondre à toutes mes questions Emmy tu as compris ?**

**Eric j'ai déjà répondu à toutes tes questions. J****e t'en supplie demande à Dean de me libérer**.

**Dean !** venais de dire Eric.

Je tournais la tête pour voir ce que Dean avais en main et en voyant ce qu'il avait en main je ne pus réprimer un cri de terreur. J'essayais par tous les moyens de me dégager de là mais avec les chaines en argent qui me tenais les bras cela me brûlais encore plus la peau et cela me fit encore plus mal. Alors Dean mi une tige en argent juste au-dessus de mon nombril et la fit monter le plus doucement possible. La douleur était atroce et j'hurlais encore une fois de douleur.

**Tu vas tous me dire maintenant ?**

**Oui**, dis-je le plus bas possible.

**Tu as dit quoi je n'ai pas entendu ?**

**Oui,**** Oui je te dirais tous Eric**, lui répondis-je alors que les larmes coulaient toujours.

**Bien. Tu vas me ****dir****e ce que Russel t'as fait subir,** me dit Eric en s'approchant de moi.

**Détache-moi d'abord, je t'en supplie Eric. Détache moi et après je te dirais tous ce que tu voudras.**

**Non tu me dis d'abord ce que je veux savoir et après je te détacherais seulement.**

**Eric si je puis me permettre ce n'est pas en la laissant attaché qu'elle te dira quoi que ce soit. Elle a déjà vécu cette citation trop de fois pour dire quelque chose. Regarde là, tu le vois aussi bien que moi et tu le sens surtouts elle est totalement ****terrorisé,** venais de lui dire Bill.

**Je ne la détacherais pas Bill.**

**Eric j'ai énormément de respect pour toi. Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est déjà assez brisé comme sa pour la torturer comme Russel faisait ?**

**Brisé ou pas elle me doit la vérité. Alors Emmy ou plutôt devrais-je dire Emilie tu va me dire ce qu'il sait réellement passer avec ton créateur ?**

**Non mais arrête Eric ne fait pas ça, elle a dit qu'elle te di****rait tout ce que tu veux savoir**, Lui dit Bill

**Eric je t'en supplie ne me fait pas dire ce que j'ai envie d'oublier**

**Dean,** dit Eric en tirant sur mes cheveux pour mettre mon cou en évidence.

C'est à cet instant que Dean me mit la tige en argent sur le cou le fit aller de gauche à droite et la fit descendre jusqu'entre ma poitrine. J'hurlais à nouveau de douleur et celui-ci retira la tige et j'ai pu dire :

**Eric, arrête, je t'en supplie, je te jure que je te dirais tous.**

**Tu es certaine ?**

**Oui**, lui répondis-je alors qu'Eric lâchais mes cheveux. **J'ai été transformé alors que j'étais encore vierge et**** comme tu le sais quand une fille se fait transformer alors qu'elle est encore vierge chaque rapport qu'elle a c'est comme si c'était à chaque fois une première fois. Et Russel prenais plaisir à abuser de moi et il me laissait a peine cicatriser qu'il reco****mmençait. A chaque fois c'était de plus en plus douloureux. Et quand j'hurlais à cause de la douleur pour lui c'était l'extase.**

**Ensuite ?**

**Par moment Talbot avait l'idée de m'attacher au mur avec des chaines en argent au poignet et au cou et il me laissai****t là pendant des semaines. Une fois il m'a laissé comme sa pendant presque un mois, j'étais affamé j'avais du sang qui coulais de mes yeux et de mes oreilles. Mais à chaque fois il me détachait à la limit****e de ma mort pour me nourrir**, lui dis-je en pleure.

**Je veux savoir ce qu'il te fessait d'autre.**

**Il m'enfonçait des clous en argents dans les paumes et me les retirais le plus doucement qu'un vampire puisse tirer. Ils s'amusaient tous les deux à me mettre des chaines en argents sur tous le corps et a les r****etirer tous aussi doucement que les clous. Un jour Talbot c'est même amuser à m'enfoncer une tige en argent dans le ventre et quand je cicatrisais il me la replantait dans le ventre. Ce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tous c'est de me mordre pendant qu'il me to****rturait ils me disaient souvent que si ils auraient été hétéro tous ****les deux il me ferait bien pire,** finis-je de raconter

**C'est tous ?**

**Oui Eric je te jure que c'est tous.**

**Eric, je ne pense pas qu'Emmy puisse mentir sur un sujet pareil. Laisse là sens al****ler maintenant,** dit Bill pour me sauver

**Très bien****,**** Dean****,**** libère là**, venais de dire Eric en restant près de moi.

Dean s'avança vers moi et détacha mes poignet et je tombais comme une masse sur le sol. Je vis Bill s'approcher, retirer sa veste et me la mettre sur les épaules. Il m'aida à me lever, me serra contre lui pour que je ne tombe pas à cause de mes jambe qui ne me portais plus. Je levais mon regard vers Eric et cette fois-ci dans son regard il y avait comme de la pitié, comme si j'allais lui pardonner de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je voulais lui pardonner car il n'as fait ce qu'il estimait juste mais en même temps je ne voulais pas. Mais d'un autre coter je voulais lui pardonner parce qu'il m'attirait physiquement mais encore d'un autre côté je savais qu'il n'allait jamais rien arriver entre nous deux et je ne voulais pas d'un tortionnaire dans mon lit. Tant bien que mal je pris mon arme qui était dans mon holster d'épaule le chargea et tira une balle en bois en plein dans le cœur de Dean et celui-ci se transforma instantanément en flaque de sang.

**Voilà au moins un que je ****n'aurais plus besoins de tuer,** dis-je d'un ton neutre mais avec une voix qui tremblais.

**Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** me demanda Eric

**Parce que je te ferrais remarquer que dans son regard il y av****ait du désir et en plus il adorait me voire souffrir. C'est un type qui préfère la torture a la discussion et je suis prête à parier mon futur salaire que si tu m'aurais laissé seul avec lui il m'au****rait torturé pour son plaisir**, lui dis-je en m'avançant difficilement vers les escaliers avec Bill pour appuie.

**Emmy ?** m'appela Eric.

**Quoi ?**

**Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait subir cela mais j'avais besoins de réponse.**

**Tu es désolé ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Tu es désolé de m'avoir torturé pour avoir des réponses ? Je te signale que toi tu n'as pas été torturé pendant des siècles par ton créateur. Depuis ce qu'il sait passé bien que je ne peux rien ressentir je me sens sale, détruite, seule , incomprise et j'ai encore plus l'impression d'être un robot qui obéis a tous ce qu'on m'ordonne de faire alors que j'aimerais avoir une vie normal bien que je suis un vampire. Tu me fais pitié Northman, Bill tu peux me ramener à la maison s'il te plait.**

**Bien sûr aller vient mais laisse-moi d'abord téléphoner à Sookie pour la prévenir que je te dépose d'abord chez toi. **

**Merci Bill,** le remerciais-je alors que je montais les marches difficilement.

Bill m'aida à monter les marches et une fois dans la salle principale il alla dans un frigo et me pris une bouteille de sang et me la donna et m'aida à aller jusqu'à ma voiture. Bille se mit du coter conducteur et après que je lui ai passé les clefs de ma voiture il mit le contacte, le chemin jusqu'à chez moi se déroula en silence. Ce qui est bien avec Bill c'est que si tu n'as pas envie de parler il n'engagea pas la conversation, 30 minutes après nous étions devant chez moi. Je sortie de ma voiture et Bill me redonna mes clés de voiture, je pris l'allée devant chez moi et une fois devant la porte j'ouvris la porte de chez moi et entra a l'intérieure et Bill me suivis de près. Je retirais sa veste la lui redonna et alla m'assoir dans le salon et en même temps Bill pris son portable et téléphona a Sookie. Même pas 5 minutes après Bill se mis avec moi dans le fauteuil, je regardais l'heure sur la pendule et remarqua qu'il était passé 5heure du matin. Je dis gentiment a Bill qui pouvais y aller car j'avais envie de rester un peu seul, il se leva et me dit que si j'avais besoins de quoi que ce soit que je pouvais l'appeler quand je voulais. Il venait de refermer la porte quand je montais les marches qui menaient jusqu'à ma chambre. J'enlevais mes holster et mes étuis a couteaux et les mis dans ma table de nuit, je me dirigeai vers ma douche tel un zombie et je mis le jet d'eau en route et me déshabilla juste après. Je me glissais doucement sous celui-ci et l'eau chaude couvrit entièrement mon corps, je n'avais plus mal à mes blessure mais je sens qu'elles vont cicatriser assez lentement comme elles ont été avec de l'argent. Je regardais un point droit devant moi et en une fois mes nerfs ont lâché et je m'écroulais en une fois sur le sol de ma douche et je repensais à mes 200 années d'enfer que j'ai passé avec Russel et Talbot.

_**Flash-Back.**_

_Je repensai au moment précis ou Russel tua mes parents. Je venais d'arriver à leur maison et vi de la fumée s'en échapper. Je courus à l'intérieur et une odeur me vint au nez, une odeur de ...sang. J'appelai ma mère, mon père mais personne ne me répondait. Je les cherchais quand j'aperçus un homme dans leur chambre assis sur le lit. Au début je ne voyais pas son visage mais quand il releva son visage je pus directement mettre un nom sur cet homme. Il été en sang, il en avait partout dans la chambre de mes parents et c'est là que je vis leur deux corps mutilé mais je découvris avec horreur qu'ils étaient toujours vivant. La colère monta en moi et je me jetais sur cet homme et en une fois il me prit par le cou, je ne pouvais pas croire que mon créateur à oser faire cela. Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela ? Mon créateur me tenais toujours par le cou et m'avança vers le corps de mes parents, il me chuchota a l'oreille de boire leur sang mais je ne voulais pas. Alors il sorti je ne sais quoi de sa poche et il me mit ce qu'il avait en main sur mon cou et cela me brûlais terriblement. Et à cet instant je sentie quelque chose sur ma bouche et je remarquais qu'il avait mis le cou d'un de mes deux parents à ma bouche pour que je boive. _

_Mais je ne voulais toujours pas, il continua d'appuyer ce qu'il avait en main sur mon cou et a force que cela me fit mal j'hurlais de douleur et a cet instant pour que je sache régénérer je bus ce qu'il restait de sang de mon pauvre père et directement après j'allais au cou de ma mère. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je venais de tuer mes parents ce n'est pas possible que Dieu me vienne en aide. Et à ce moment-là la vérité me sauta aux yeux, il avait cela pour s'amuser et pour m'avoir près de lui. Si il tuait mes parents je serais toujours avec lui et j'aurais plus personne à qui me raccroché appart mon créateur. Pendant des décennies je le suivais sans rien dire jusqu'au jour où j'ai dut courtiser Talbot pour moi ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Mais après mon voyage au purgatoire c'est littéralement changer en enfer, ils ont commencé à me torturer pour leur plaisir sadique. Je voulais que cela se termine mais durant 200 ans ils n'ont pas arrêté, c'était toutes les nuits pareils. Un jour de l'an 1800, Talbot avait décidé que je pouvais me balader tranquillement dans l'immense maison de mon créateur et en voulant sortir pour prendre un peu l'air je tombais nez à nez avec un homme de presque 30 ans, il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux blond comme le blé, une carrure magnifique. Et c'est alors que j'entendis sa voie, c'est comme si il m'avait envoûté. _

_J'étais toujours dans ma contemplation de ce bel homme quand une fois me fit sortir de mes pensées_

_**Mon enfant qui c'est ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas maître, en voulant sortir pour prendre un peu l'air**__** je suis tombée sur cet homme,**__ l__ui dis-je en baissant la tête__._

_**Mr North**__**man je suis ravi de vous**__** voir dans ma modeste demeure**__, l__ui dit mon créateur alors que je me retirais pour laisser cet homme passé__._

_**Bonsoir Russel comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Fort bien je dois dire,**__ répondis mon créateur.__**Emmy pourrais-tu aller préparer deux verres de sang pour Mr Nor**__**thman et moi-même**__, m__'ordonna celui-ci__._

_**Mr Northman**__**, **__** je vous **__**sers**__** un petit ou un grand verre ?**__ l__ui demandais-je en aillant toujours la tête baissé__._

_**Rien, merci Mlle.**_

_**Mr**__**Northman appeler là Emmy, voyez-vous c'est ma progéniture. Et je suis extrêmement fier d'**__**elle, **__roucoula mon créateur__**. **__** Emmy qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici qu'est-ce que je t'avais ordonné de faire ?**_

_**D'aller vous prendre un verre de sang maitre j'y vais de ce pas.**_

_Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger pris un grand verre et y versait du sang dedans et retourna près de mon créateur. Ma main tremblait et en donnant son verre à mon créateur il me prit par le poignet et montra mes blessures à cet homme que je ne connaissais pas._

_**Mr Northman que faite vous a vos vampires si ils vous obéissent pas ?**_

_**Je les mets dans un cercueil fermer avec des chaines en argent pourquoi cette question Russel ?**_

_**Avec ma petite Emmy il faut y aller un peu plus fort. Quand elle n'écoute pas je suis obligé de la mettre dans un cercueil et sur son corps des chaines en argent pour qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle a fait c'est mal.**_

_Je relevais la tête vers l'homme qui était devant moi et lui dit quelque chose que seul lui pouvais lire sur mes lèvres._

_« __**S'il vous plait aider moi ! Je vous en supplie sortez-moi d'ici**__.__ » l__ui dis-je sans aucun son __qui sortait de ma bouche._

_Celui-ci me regarda et fit un signe de tête car cela ce voyais sur mon visage que j'avais besoins d'aide et il était prêt à m'aider. Le reste de la nuit se passe calmement enfin pour moi du faite que pour une fois je n'étais pas attacher, je m'excusais auprès de mon maitre et lui annonça que j'allais aller dehors et m'assoir sur la pelouse de la demeure. Durant la semaine qui suivit l'homme aux cheveux blond demeura chez mon créateur et un jour en début de nuit j'entendis toquer à ma porte invita la personne a entré et je vis l'homme en question. Il me demanda de l'accompagner dans le jardin comme sa je ne restais pas tous le temps dans ma chambre, il me présenta son bras et je le pris un peu hésitante. Nous étions à présent dans le jardin quand il m'assied sur un banc qui était devant une fontaine. Nous restâmes un moment en silence et il le rompit en me demanda qu'est-ce que je fessais ici, je lui répondis que Russel m'avais créé et qu'il m'avait forcé à le suivre une fois que je n'avais plus de parents. En une fois je vis cet homme se raidir et m'ordonna à me mettre derrière un buisson et de ne pas bouger. J'entendis des pas venir dans sa direction, j'étais totalement paniqué quand j'entendis :_

_**Mr Northman que faite vous ici ?**_

_**Je suis venu ici pour rester un peu seul.**_

_**Est-ce que vous avez vu ma progéniture ? Parce que je la cherche partout et je ne l'ai vu nulle part.**_

_**Non Russel je ne l'ai pas vu, je pense qu'elle d**__**oit être dans la bibliothèque,**__ l__ui dit l'homme aux cheveux blond __le pire c'est que je ne connaissais que son nom de famille._

_**Très bien**__**,**__** je vais aller voir**__**. E**__**n fait Mr Nor**__**thman vous nous quitté quand ?**__ d__emanda mon créateur__._

_**J**__**e pars cette nuit**__**.**_

_**Très bien, en tous cas j'étais ravis de vous avoir sous mon toit, revenez quand vous le voudrez !**_

_**Merci beaucoup Russel j'y penserais.**_

_J'entendis les pas de mon créateur et je m'autorisais à respirer. J'attendis quelque minute avant de sortir d'où j'étais et cet homme était toujours au même endroit._

_**Mr pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?**_

_**Je ne supporte pas qu'on face du mal à un vampire sans très bonne raison et en voyant votre états je doute que c'est pour vous punir de votre mauvais comportement.**_

_**Mr vou**__**s risquez votre vie pour moi !**__ l__ui dis-je surprise__._

_**Cela vous étonne ?**_

_**Je ne vous connais pas**__** Mr donc oui cela me surprend**__, l__ui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux__._

_**Si c'est comme cela, Enchanté Mlle je me présente Eric Northman et vous êtes ?**__ m__e dit celui-ci en se présentant en bonne et due forme et en me fessa__nt le baisemain__._

_**Emmy, Emmy Johnson**__, l__ui répondis-je timidement__._

_**Enchanté Mlle Johnson j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoins d'aide ?**_

_**Oui je vous en supplie Mr Northman sortez-moi d'ici.**_

_**Que voulez-vous que je fasse Emmy ? Je ne suis qu'un vampire q**__**ui habite une petite ville insignifiante comparer au confort que vous avez ici.**_

_**Emme**__**nez-moi n'importe où sauf ici**__, l__e suppliais-je__._

_**Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ?**_

_**J'en suis certaine Mr si personne m'aide je suis prêtes à me donner la mort pour ne plus vivre l'enfer que je vie pour le moment.**_

_**Très bien suivez-moi et ne dite surtout rien. Si votre maitre vous appellera n'accourez pas chez lui, je me porte garant de vous auprès de ma reine. Elle acceptera d'avoir un nouveau visage ne vous **__**inquiétez pas, **__m__e dit Mr Northman en me prenant par le bras__._

_**Merci Mr No**__**rthman, merci du fond du cœur**__, l__ui dis-je alors __qu'il regardait derrière lui._

_En voyant qu'il n'y avait personne me pris dans ces bras et sauta par-dessus le mur qui limitais le territoire de mon créateur et c'est ainsi que je vis plus mon créateur durant 200 ans._

_**Fin Flash-back.**_

J'étais toujours assisse dans la douche recroqueviller en boule quand quelqu'un toqua a la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit pour voir ce que je fessais. Je relevais la tête et remarqua que c'était Jackson, il coupait l'eau, m'aida à me relever et à sortir de la douche. En même temps qu'il me tenait il sortit une serviette de bain et m'essuya pour me sécher, une fois sèche il me dirigea dans ma chambre et m'assied sur mon lit et pris un t-shirt large et me l'enfila. Il m'aida à ma glisser dans mon lit, ferma tous les rideaux et vint se couché près de moi et me pris dans ces bras. Je me demandais ce qu'il fessait mais je me rappelais que les rideaux que j'avais c'était des rideaux spéciaux qui ne fait passé aucune trace de lumière. Donc aucune chance que demain je me retrouve avec un corps calciné à coter de moi. Je me blottie encore plus contre lui et lui chuchota.

**Merci d'être là.**

Et sur cette phrase je m'endormie comme une masse.


End file.
